


Reasons

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tatty old notebook Kurt keeps in his bedside table: "Reasons why my husband is not actually perfect" and on the next page "Reasons why my husband is a saint and I love him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

(In a tatty old notebook Kurt keeps in his bedside table:)  
  
 ** _Reasons why my husband is not actually perfect:_**  
  
 ** _(a reminder for the good days)_**  
  
 _\- He cheated on me once with some skeevy asshole he met on facebook_  
 _\- OUR BABY LIKES HIM MORE THAN ME_  
 _\- He actually has the lowest self-esteem of anyone I know, especially for being that ridiculously good-looking_  
 _\- He gets insecure about ~~his brother his dad his family his eyebrows his bowties~~ everything_  
 _\- He would rather hurt himself somehow than admit there’s a problem_  
 _\- He gets way too flirty with other people when he drinks_  
 _\- Before we started dating he didn’t actually own any socks_  
 _\- He’s clingly_  
 _\- He makes me have to be the disciplinary dad when I’d rather be the fun dad_  
 _\- He thinks Katy Perry is good music_  
 _\- He once lost our child at the North Hills Mall in Ohio and didn’t tell me about it until a year later._  
 _\- He once made out with Rachel instead of me.  No, I still haven’t forgiven him for that._  
 _\- He’s something of an attention-hog at times._  
 _\- Sometimes he just wants to cuddle when I want to fuck_  
 _\- He still hasn’t gotten fat yet.  Or bald.  Or grey.  Or has any sort of wrinkles.  That asshole._

* * *

  
(On the next page:)  
  
 ** _Reasons why my husband is a saint and I love him:_**  
  
 ** _(a reminder for the bad days)_**  
  
 _\- He let me plan the wedding of my dreams, even though I was a crazy groomzilla and probably drove him nuts_  
 _\- He got up and took care of the twins this morning and let me sleep thank you random deity what did I ever do to deserve that man???_  
 _\- He buys me flowers and sings me songs. <3_  
 _\- He bakes me cookies at least twice a year but usually once a week._  
 _\- He’s the reason I’ve gotten fat but I don’t care._  
 _\- He is still the most good looking guy I know._  
 _\- We have **fantastic**  sex_  
 _\- He’s the most genuinely kind man I’ve ever known._  
 _\- He’s a wonderful dad.  I could not have picked a better man to start a family with._  
 _\- He loves my family just as much as I do._  
 _\- I couldn’t have made it through Dad’s funeral without him._  
 _\- Nobody else I know wears a bow-tie better_  
 _\- He taught our kids how to drive so I wouldn’t have a heart attack every time I was in the vehicle with them_  
 _\- He’s the fun dad, but apparently I’m the ‘hot’ dad so I guess this means I still win._  
 _\- He likes it when I win_  
 _\- The big 5-0 birthday came, and in conclusion? The sex is still awesome._  
 _\- He puts up with me—and loves me still—even when I am at my worst._  
 _\- After thirty-two years, he’s the only person outside of my father who has put up with me this long.  Seems silly to get rid of him now.  ;)_

(Scratched on the bottom in different handwriting:)

_I love you too, Kurt! <3_


End file.
